hirunakanoryuuseifandomcom-20200223-history
Day.10
day.10 is the tenth chapter of Hirunaka no Ryuusei. Short Summary Mamura and Shishio bring Suzume back to the cabin. Shishio takes Suzume to the clinic, and when Suzume wakes up Yuyuka is there. Yuyuka asks if she is dating Shishio, and upon when being asked why, says that it's because the two of them seemed perfect for each other and that he even had a nickname for her. Suzume says she's not dating him, but because of the nervousness in her voice, Yuyuka knows she's in love with him. She tells Suzume not to try to find the right answer, since love isn't a subject like Japanese or math, so there is no "right answer." After Yuyuka leaves, Suzume admits to herself that she is never honest to her own feelings. Later, Shishio comes into her room to check up on her. He scolds her for getting lost in the forest, since he wouldn't always be there to save her, but soon tells her that he has something to show her. He turns off the lights and unlatches a box of fireflies, which light up the room. He then jokingly warns her not to fall for him, but Suzume thinks that even if he tells her that, it's already too late. She also promises to herself to never avert her eyes from her true feelings again. Long Summary Mamura and Shishio arrive back to the cabin, Suzume being carried by Shishio. The teachers are all worried and shocked, and Shishio says that he will go put Suzume in the clinic, as she seems to have been running a fever. He asks Mamura whether or not he also got hurt, and in reply Mamura tells him coldly that he didn't. Shishio wonders about Mamura’s behavior, but notices Yuyuka standing close by and asks her if the students were supposed to be waiting in their rooms. Soon he realizes that she was worried about Suzume, but Yuyuka’s pride did not allow her to admit it, and instead says that she had been worried about Mamura. Shishio starts to joke about it, but tells her that he understands why she would worry, since Suzume could be so unaware of some things. Shishio then asks her to bring Suzume clothes later, and goes to the clinic to drop Suzume off. After he puts Suzume on the bed, he notices that she is still tugging onto his shirt. He thinks how kid-like Suzume is and reaches out to touch her hair, only to pull away with an odd look on his face. Suzume wakes up with Yuyuka sitting on the bed next to her. Yuyuka tells her that she had been sleeping for the last five hours, and Suzume quickly recollects how she got lost in forest with Mamura and how she was saved by Shishio. Yuyuka then asks her straightforwardly whether she is dating Shishio or not. Suzume gets embarrassed by the question, and Yuyuka elaborates to her how they got along really well, and how he even had a nickname for Suzume. Suzume gets flustered and tells her that there is nothing between them, and she only knew him because he was a regular at her uncle’s café. Yuyuka notices the nervousness in her speech and comes to the conclusion that instead Suzume is just in love with him. Suzume tries to say otherwise, but Yuyuka tells her that it's obvious. Yuyuka also tells her that she noticed something was weird between them and asks when it started to become like that. Suzume tells her that she never had been able to find an answer herself. Yuyuka then enlightens Suzume and tells her that an answer could never be found, as love isn’t Japanese or math, so it doesn’t need logic or reasoning. Suzume would simply be aware of it when that person is next to her. Yuyuka proceeds to open the door and tell Suzume that she was going to the campfire and that Suzume should ask others about things like that more often. Immediately, Suzume thanks Yuyuka for everything that she did. After Yuyuka leaves, Suzume starts to admit that she always ends up thinking of too much and how she could never be honest to her feelings. Suzume finds herself staring out the window, looking at everyone having fun near the bonfire while she is sitting on a bed. Shishio comes inside the room and asks her whether her fever went down or not, to which Suzume replies it had. He starts to sigh at her, but suddenly starts to scold her about how nonchalant she was, just wandering into the forest while having no sense of direction. He says he wouldn’t always be around her to save her, which shocks Suzume and makes her apologize to him. However, Shishio tells her that he was kidding and it was just a joke. Suzume gets slightly embarrassed and angry at him, but Shishio says he has something to show her and turns off the lights. He opens a jar full of fireflies and lets them free into the room. Suzume finds it very beautiful and tells him that it must’ve taken a while for him to catch so many. Shishio, on the other hand, tells her not to belittle his skills, as he was the “wild tiger,” after all. He asks her if she likes it, and Suzume replies, saying that it is so-so. Shishio makes a joke and tells her not to fall for him, but she blushes a little while feeling extremely happy from the moment they are sharing. She thinks that even if Shishio tells her not to fall for him, it is already too late. She describes her feelings as suffocating and painful and that her heart is beating at full throttle. Down at the bonfire, Mamura looks up at the window for a brief moment before Suzume promises to herself that she would never try to deny her feelings. She wanted to treasure those feelings and never avert her eyes from them. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 2